User talk:Ash Crimson/Archive 1
=Welcome Hi, welcome to Dead Rising Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Frank West page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikiar (Talk) 13:31, September 25, 2009 Hello, did you ever get admin status? And are you even using this page anymore? -- St-13_Gamer (Talk) 07:03, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Ed Deluca page I'm pretty sure that a lot of pages already redirect to the real Ed DeLuca page. If there isn't, then I'll work on it, trust me. It really isn't good for the wiki to have two pages that explain the same thing, so I just wanted to delete it. And don't worry; I'll help you with the wikia soon, I'm just really busy and I'm trying to finish Dead Rising (again) to get more info out of the characters. The Yoshiman 97 02:55, March 6, 2010 (UTC) No problem The Yoshiman 97 03:02, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Administrators? Is there any admins left on the site? The Yoshiman 97 22:31, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Adminship. Just got adminship for the Farcry 2 wiki. Thanks though. If you need help in for anything in the future mabye I can help you.St-13_Gamer 15:45, March 8, 2010 (UTC) lol viva pinata is gangster and i editied alot of dead rising(mostly surivors) i wish we could play as survivors atleast on online :cor atleadt play as a girl character in dead rising 2 :3 Gamercard You put my gamercard onto my userpage for me? Thanks! I've asked that guy for it, but I wasn't really sure if he was gonna respond or not. But thanks anyway, and I didn't feel like I was being stalked one bit. The Yoshiman 97 23:20, March 15, 2010 (UTC) i put unmarked scoops in some character profiles :o if you dont mind but its already done.and 2 you forgot a melee in the weapons category you forgot the lip stick prop weapon which knocks down zombie and leaves a pink mark on them :o im mad :l i think Smashbros101 deleted some of the unmarked scoops scoops deleted 2 twins sepereated....by a glass window(tompkins scoop) 3 makes an alliance not a crowd(huntin shack survivors scoop) PUPPIES!SWEATER PUPPIES(janet stars scoop) Hopes and dreams *.* i hope they change their mind about not having online and offline co-op i love co-op :c couldnt they just let you play as a survivor or sumtin i mean come no one like vs multyplayer :c some do but eh......... whats your opinion on the subject Co-op i just read that the gladiator multyplayer might not be the only mode cause other game modes are to remained un-anouncced ^^ and dont give up hope i belive in the pit of my heart their might me co-op plus co-op is an essiantial boost for 5/5 game review :o i mean look at saints row 2 they have multyplayer and co-op and they sell lots of copies :o Plaza boxes I'm thinking about number of stores, notable stores (like Seon's Supermarket in North Plaza), Psychopaths, number of survivors, and PP stickers. I'm not really sure about it, but those are kinda of my ideas. The Yoshiman 97 16:26, March 27, 2010 (UTC) It looks nice! I like the color and everything! But we can't have psychopaths on the store and plaza infoboxes, so I'll be sure to remove the psychopath info on the store infobox. But good job overall. The Yoshiman 97 05:33, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Zombie Dog Blog I made a blog about Zombie Dogs, would you like to post a comment on it? MagcargoMan 05:34, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Admin You're allowed to promote now? How? What happened? The Yoshiman 97 23:15, March 30, 2010 (UTC) You did? Cool, I'd like to be an admin :) The Yoshiman 97 03:53, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Got the 'powers' and everything. Thanks for helping me become an admin. 'Preciate it. The Yoshiman 97 21:17, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Thanks from MagcargoMan! Thanks for leaving a comment on my blog. I know this is not really that important, but do you think you could spread the word about it to some other users and see if their interested, but, maybe you could just tell me where to find the other users and I'll tell them myself. MagcargoMan 05:17, March 31, 2010 (UTC) What would you do if you had the power if i was one of the character designers for dead rising 2 i would make the game be able to upload your avatar in dead rising form and be able to play as them in a co-op and story modes and you'd be able to select what kind of character you are from un-equipable to common and you'd be able to select what kind of stats you have :o and you could walk around a server with friends on live killing zombies and scavenging for food in squads and you can fight other people in the same server and girls would be able to equip a shotgun in this game -.- and you could do a story mode with your avatar also :o and you can do fetures to your avatar like muscle type,cup/bra size,wieght,height and voice and you can use any skills you want(except if your a un-equipable one)in that case your skils are strong kick(to actually do some damage),a push(wich can do damage -.-) and jump and zombie walk(if its still a skill)and they can also use a duck skill which can be used for hiding/cover in gun fight on online city fights what would you do if you could make dead rising 2 and do you play fallout 3 im a eqic pro at that game im a charasmatic fighter with 100 barter and speech and 100 energy weapons(for fighting) whats your character :o and im a paradigm of humanity thanks for reply that sucks avatars arent alowwed om m rated games but i like mean you put your avatar on dead rising 2 and its not all cartoonish its your avatar but its what it would look like in dead rising form like imagine your avatar but in dead rising survivor style instead on the short cartoon silly style cause like i know my avatar would look sexy in dead rising form and i could play as her i would be epic kicking and pushing zombie >:o i dont want to play as a another male character D.R.2 iis so gonan lose allot of girl gamer girls and mostly due to its sexist refrences such as girls cant equip heavy guns but men can and girls can use guns >:o i mean my avatar wouldnt use guns cause id be a un-equipable survivor because those are usually the pretty ones(BUT ALYSSA LAURENT PWNS EPICLY shes my fave <3) anyway....i would like to have online/offline co-op and avatar migratting i would like to meet your avatar and fight alongside you you must pwn(oh and my character wears rochelles shirt from left4dead2 and a long denim skirt and black 60s boots and shoulder length hair parted left green eyes and gentle lips and focused eyes) i bet your avatar would look sexy to :o(my definition of sexy is awsome incase you didnt know) and you'd think game designers would know by now character creation is like a super boost to get 5/5 ratings and if you can migrate your avatar to that games character form that would be even epicer.i'd be pushing zombie down like me:BITCH MOVE! zombie:ugh Me:-epic kick then push-HO!zombie:dead!again........ and if it was co-op and we were a teamit would be me:ASH >:O SHOOT'EM IN THE HEAD you:I KNOW THAT zombie:rawrs >:3 me:ASH MOVE-KICK- you:OW me-pushes zombie- zombie-dies-you:*sniff sniff* that hurt <:c fallout 3 im a neutral sexy rich son of a bitch on there,mostly because barter is the ultimate goal for richness and i always tell myself what the bobblehead says for barter(never forget to comeback with more then you brought) i live in tenpenny tower and i solved the ghould problem 1 sledgehammer to their zombie head 1 at a time Talk back to me :3 buddy oh and i dont have live :c for xbox*boohoos* Bureucrat? Thanks for that. I was wondering what a bureucrat can do that ordinary uses can't. MagcargoMan 08:24, March 31, 2010 (UTC) bloggies i made a blogy :3 wanna check it out and comment pwease ty have a nishe day i hate the ghouls in tenpenny tower quest but i like the ones in underworldlike they should just goto underworld the tenpenny tower quest in brutal saying means if you kil the humans the ghouls live if you kill the ghouls the humans live tenpenny tower's quest basically lets the player choose who lives and who dies but no neutral ending :c and my main reason for giving those ghoul a blow job from my alien blaster is that i live in the tower and id hate it to be all messy and nasty but i pretend to live in canterbury commons because im a barter fighter so that town is perfect for mei also invested in all the caravans so ya.but i havent seen doc hoff in forever my favorite quest is THE SUPERHUMAN GAMBIT >:O that quest is sexy curently trying to get the bigger they are...... achievment can you help me i'll give you a hug :3 1 do you mean dead rising 3 or did you meant to put 2 2 ty for the guide-EPIC HUGS- Too late? Is ''Dead Rising 2 ''too far in development to add something like zombie dogs? Because I wanted to send the idea in to them. MagcargoMan 05:10, April 1, 2010 (UTC) And i think to myse~elf.................What a wonderful World~. Dont you just LOVE that song :o and i noticed im palying some games your palying on your list my games are Beautiful Katamari(beat all planets plus 2 DLCs) Viva pinata 1&2(beat 1 working on 2) Fallout 3(beat all quests) Dead Rising(beat 3 times)i have always gotten alyssa laurent because she's AWSOME i would play as her if they let me Mass Effect 1 my friends gonna let me play 2 when i beat 1(working on) Jet set radio(working on chapter 4 when i goto the skyscraper district) Marvel VS Capcom 2(The original X-box version which is said to be obsolete)im pretty good at that game but im trying to get B.B.Hood so im doing the training points glitch